Love Everlasting
is a song sung by Maki Kanako. It is the ending theme to the Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia OVA. Lyrics Full Version Nozomi.2ch Retrieved on 2018-03-30 Romaji=Dareka no ude no naka de Baransu kuzushita Suki yo nante Furimuki zama ni wa kotaerarenai Omoinomamani subete Ugokashite miseru Hitomi, mitsume, Dakara romanda wa only man Koi no namima, sasayaku hōrudo me taito Omowaku no tōku take a chance Marude shūru kimagure jasuto my herutsu Tamerawazu shiny love Sō yo hitotsu no deai o tojiru Nanimokamo omoi, kitto yurusa reru Sō yo kotoba no kirameku mama ni Ai towa e to shinjitai Yasashii mune no kodou Kawashite tamerau Muri na yume wa Torisugite yuku my heart Sora ni ukabu tomadoi lonely way Yosoyuki no talk, want you know Onna no ko no urahara, change my heart Odoritai, baby love Mata hajimaru arata na kisetsu Atemonaku ou no, kitto umaku yuku Kono tashika na jikan no kagiri Ai towa e to shinjitai Kakushi kirenai ame ga tameiki no Doku to nagameteru Tabi ni omoide you, ima wa Mata hajimaru arata na kisetsu Atemonaku ou no, kitto umaku yuku Kono tashika na jikan no kagiri Ai towa e to shinjitai Ai towa e to shinjitai |-|Kanji=誰かの腕の中でバランス崩した 好きよなんて振り向きざまには答えられない 思いのままに全て動かしてみせる 瞳、見つめ、だからロマンだわ only man 恋の波間、囁く hold me tight 思惑のトーク take a chance まるでシュールきまぐれ just my heart ためらわず shiny love そうよ一つの出会いを閉じる 何もかも思い、きっと許される そうよ言葉のきらめくままに 愛永久へと信じたい やさしい胸の鼓動かわしてためらう 無理な夢は通り過ぎてゆくby my heart 空に浮かべ戸惑い lonely way よそ行きのジョーク want you to know 女の子のうらはら take my heart おどりたい shiny love もっと始まる新たな季節 あてもなく追うのきっとうまくゆく そうよ確かな時間の限り 愛永久へと信じたい かくしきれない、雨がため息の■■流れてる 多分思い出よ今は もっと始まる新たな季節 あてもなく追うのきっとうまくゆく そうよ確かな時間の限り 愛永久へと信じたい　愛永久へと信じたい |-|English=In someone's arms I lost my balance "I love you" I can't answer when turning around All as I thought Move it Eye, staring, That's why it's romance, only man I will whisper in the waves of love, hold me tight Talk of speculation, take a chance Just like surreal whimsy, just my heart Do not hesitate, shiny love That's right. Close one encounter All thought, everything will be forgiven That's right. With the sparkling words I want to believe in love everlasting This gentle heartbeat Wavering and hesitating An impossible dream is running through my heart The lonely way of hesitation, floating in the sky All this formal talk, but I want you to know Girls don't mean what they say, change my heart I want to dance, baby love A new season is beginning again I chase after it aimlessly, I'm sure it'll be all right For as long as I'm in this moment I want to believe in love everlasting The rain can't fully hide my sighs As I gaze outward It always brings back memories, and now A new season is beginning again I chase after it aimlessly, I'm sure it'll be all right For as long as I'm in this moment I want to believe in love everlasting I want to believe in love everlasting OVA Version Romaji=Yasashii mune no kodou Kawashite tamerau Muri na yume wa Torisugite yuku my heart Sora ni ukabu tomadoi lonely way Yosoyuki no talk, want you know Onna no ko no urahara, change my heart Odoritai, baby love Mata hajimaru arata na kisetsu Atemonaku ou no, kitto umaku yuku Kono tashika na jikan no kagiri Ai towa e to shinjitai Kakushi kirenai ame ga tameiki no Doku to nagameteru Tabi ni omoide you, ima wa Mata hajimaru arata na kisetsu Atemonaku ou no, kitto umaku yuku Kono tashika na jikan no kagiri Ai towa e to shinjitai Ai towa e to shinjitai |-|Kanji=やさしい胸の鼓動 かわしてためらう 無理な夢は 通り過ぎてゆくby my heart 空に浮かべ戸惑い lonely way よそ行きのジョーク want you to know 女の子のうらはら change my heart おどりたい baby love もっと始まる新たな季節 あてもなく追うのきっとうまくゆく そうよ確かな時間の限り 愛永久へと信じたい かくしきれない、雨がため息の ■■流れてる 多分思い出よ今は もっと始まる新たな季節 あてもなく追うのきっとうまくゆく そうよ確かな時間の限り 愛永久へと信じたい 愛永久へと信じたい |-|English=This gentle heartbeat Wavering and hesitating An impossible dream is running through my heart The lonely way of hesitation, floating in the sky All this formal talk, but I want you to know Girls don't mean what they say, change my heart I want to dance, baby love A new season is beginning again I chase after it aimlessly, I'm sure it'll be all right For as long as I'm in this moment I want to believe in love everlasting The rain can't fully hide my sighs As I gaze outward It always brings back memories, and now A new season is beginning again I chase after it aimlessly, I'm sure it'll be all right For as long as I'm in this moment I want to believe in love everlasting I want to believe in love everlasting Video References Category:Music Category:Endings